


Laughing While the Roadmaps Blow Away

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing and worship and boys loving each other.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing While the Roadmaps Blow Away

It's moments like this that Sam lives for—that leave him glowing and happy and grateful to whatever higher power decided that he and Dean deserved to make it through the Apocalypse in one piece. Alive and mostly whole, and yeah, he is grateful, because he's got Dean to himself in ways he never dared to dream about before.

It's a hell of a lot more than a dream right now, Dean shivering with eager energy beneath him, letting Sam kiss him like this is all there is. And maybe that's true—Sam's pretty sure he doesn't need anything but Dean, and he probably never will again. Who needs food, oxygen, _anything_ , when he's got this. He bites playfully at Dean's lower lip, smiling as he murmurs happy nonsense against Dean's mouth and his hands trace gently along the naked skin of Dean's hips.

He can tell from his brother's impatient squirming that Dean is ready to get this show on the road: usually they're done with foreplay and on to the main event by now.

Sam has other ideas tonight.

He draws back from the kiss and lays his lips against Dean's throat, right at the pulse point, and murmurs a soft, "Shhhhh," against his brother's skin. It settles Dean momentarily, if only while he tries to work out what Sam is up to.

But Sam's not up to anything—well he is, he's _plenty_ up, but there's no sneaky plan here. He just wants to touch tonight. Wants to worship his brother's skin like ritual, and he'd explain as much except that he's pretty sure Dean would shut him down if he put it into words. Dean still has trouble wrapping his head around the idea that he's the most important thing in Sam's life, that Sam wants this just as badly as he does, and Sam is well acquainted with the familiar flush of embarrassment Dean gets whenever the subject comes up.

But Dean can't hide from him like this. Can't avoid the wordless devotion that Sam presses into his skin with his lips, kissing his way along Dean' throat, his chest, his stomach. Sam touches him like something precious, and the quickly spreading full-body blush tells Sam that his brother has finally figured out what this is about.

He doesn't try to wriggle away—a testament, maybe, to how far they've come. He lets Sam kiss and caress, trace his tongue along his ribs as they rise and fall in unsteady breaths. He lets Sam's mouth tell him with touch what he refuses to hear in words, squirming under the adoration and gasping as Sam works his way back up, comes back to kissing him, deep and possessive and perfect.

"I love you," says Sam, nuzzling at Dean's cheek as he says it.

And for once instead of flinching away, Dean gives a shaky smile and says, "You, too."


End file.
